Mystery Matchmaker
by tellmeifyou
Summary: Summary: When Jenna Bolton, Troy’s younger sister, sees Troy and a mysterious girl in Forver 21 she becomes suspicious. Troy never goes into girl's stores no matter how much you pout or beg. So this is where the mystery matchmaking journey begins.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **When Jenna Bolton, Troy's younger sister, sees Troy and a mysterious girl in Starbuck's she becomes suspicious. She finds her world turned upside down as she works to not only find out who this girl is, but also what Troy is doing with her. Read as she takes matters into her own hands learning things not only about Troy and his "school life" but also things she didn't even know about herself. A Troyella Fanfic.

Jenna's P.O.V.

As I walked through the gym doors of East High I was stunned at how big the school was compared to how Troy had described it. This was my Freshman year, so this would be the first time I went to school my brother. Troy and I aren't really like most siblings, we don't get in many fights and when we do never stay mad for long. Although Troy had only been going to this high school for two years, as he was a junior, he literally ruled the school even the Seniors. He wasn't a bully or anything, I know that much from our relationship, but he was very popular. The only downside to that was we constantly were getting phone calls from desperate cheerleaders and we always had to make up excuses why he couldn't come to the phone. He has played basketball his whole life and is captain of the team at East High. I guessed that had something to do with his popularity. As it was the first day of school we had to attend an "all school assembly" Troy warned me about, this and told me to bring entertainment. I stuffed my phone into my pocket as to hide it from the teachers until I was at a safe location and opened the door. I saw Troy talking to Chad, his best friend he'd known practically his whole life and was pretty much like a brother to me.

"Hey bro!" I said as I approached him. He turned and I smiled at him.

"Hey." I know what you're thinking, that normally an older brother would pretend like they didn't know you and look the other way, but Troy wasn't like that. He wasn't particularly "happy" about me coming to his school, but he wasn't mean and wasn't afraid to talk to me with people watching as most of my friends siblings would have been.

"What's up?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Not much, enjoying East High so far?" he said with a sly smile.

"Troy, I haven't even had my first class yet, I'm stuck in this stupid assembly."

"Yeah, well it's better than work. Did you bring entertainment as I suggested?" he asked, I nodded and pulled out my Razr. I heard a buzz and looked around trying to figure out what the sound was. Troy smiled at my reaction and said, "Sorry, phone's on vibrate I would do the same unless you want to feel the wrath of Miss. Darbus." He said half sarcastic, half serious. I cracked a smile, rolled my eyes and finally pushed the silent button on my phone.

"Now if you'll excuse me," he said and sat on the gym floor and starting typing something on his phone I assumed was a text message. I glanced over to see him trying to hold back a huge grin, but I could see through it. I sat next to him and pretended to be doing something on my phone. I looked at the screen. He was texting someone named Gabriella.

"Who ya talking to?" I asked pretending to look innocence. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Just someone."

"Who's someone?" I asked curiously.

"Stop, just leave me and whoever I'm talking to alone." He said getting slightly annoyed at this point. Before he could say anything more I took him by surprise by grabbing his phone and looking at the screen.

"Oohh! Who's Gabriella?!" I asked letting my excitement show now.

"Shut up Jenna!" he said and grabbed his phone from my grasp. He sat again and I saw a text appear on his phone's screen: **r u still there?**, it read. I figured it was "the girl" again and looked to see what he typed back.

**Troy: sry my sister stole my phone**

I rolled my eyes at this, sure I had taken his phone but I wouldn't have had to if he had told me about this girl he was texting.

**Gabriella: oooo I want to meet her! How old? Where is she and where r u that makes her with you? Does she go to our school?!**

I held back my laugh as the questions came flooding in on Troy's screen.

**Troy: r u in the gym**

**Gabriella: ya**

**Troy: go near the locker room and u'll find me and this little piece of joy**

I felt like slapping Troy but I knew I couldn't because then he would find out I was reading over his shoulder. Troy looked up and I immediately looked away, not wanting him to notice my reading. He got up and looked around, his eyes darting around the room. I watched him and his eyes settled on a girl who looked like she was coming towards us.

"Hey Troy." She said. She had long dark brown hair, it was in bouncy curls. She wore a pair of light washed jeans and had on a pale pink lace tank with a white fitted sweatshirt over it showing the lace on the bottom and it was unzipped enough to see the lace the top of her tank.

"Hey Gabs." 'Omg,' I thought to myself, 'he already has a nickname for her, that means he's known her for a while. I was awakened from my thoughts by Troy waving his hand in front of my face. I shook from my thoughts.

"Sorry, just sort of zoned out there." I said, the girl smiled. She seemed decent, not stuck-up like some of the cheerleaders who had called the house and she was nice.

"Troy! Care to introduce me?" I asked apparently awakening him from his own thoughts as well.

"Oh, right, Jenna this is Gabriella Montez, Gabs this is my sister Jenna." He said and she extending her hand. I gladly took it and shook it lightly.

"So is this your first year at East High?" she asked me and I nodded.

"I'm guessing you were hear last year." I said with a small smile considering I felt like laughing so badly at Troy. He was totally checking her out. Gabriella though, seemed completely oblivious and we continued talking.

"Yeah, I came here in the middle of last year, my mom gets transferred a lot, ever since my dad died we haven't stayed in one place for longer than seven months." She said and my smile turned into a sorrowful frown.

"I'm really sorry about that." I said sincerely. She smiled, "It's no big deal, really." She said trying to convince me, but I could see that both me and Troy could tell she was secretly hurting. Troy decided to jump in at this point so it wouldn't get awkward.

"So, Jenna why don't you go find some of your friends." I could tell he was trying to talk to Gabriella alone. But I didn't feel I knew her well enough yet to let her hang with my brother...alone...without me... OK YOU GOT ME!! So what if I want to know where her shoes are from!!!!!!

"Troy, Troy, Troy, I'm a little busy getting to know your _friend_ here." I said emphasizing the word 'friend'.

"Jenna, we went over this. You cannot stalk my friends." He said and I knew he wasn't being sarcastic.

"Ok! That was one time!! I was nine!!!" I practically yelled. Gabriella laughed, she wasn't really so bad. I normally hate it when girls call the house or something like that, but if I could have replaced cheerleaders phone calls with hers I would pay thousands of dollars.

"Whatever." He said and rolled his eyes. At that point I decided to figure out exactly what was between them. I mean he didn't introduce her as his girlfriend and they didn't act couple-ly so that couldn't be it. But if she wasn't his girlfriend wouldn't he have said friend?

"So are you like Troy's girlfriend or something?" I asked casually. Troy turned dark purple and Gabriella didn't notice.

"No we're just friends" she said coolly. I could tell he liked her, and I must say she's a very good actress but I could see through it. She liked him too! I just have to get them together now...


	2. Chapter 2

**(A.N. Ok this may seem kinda pointless but read and review anyway, I live off reviews and I haven't really gotten any so REVIEW! Anonymous are disabled so please review at all costs! Lol! **

**Chapter 2**

After my very interesting first day at East High I begged my mom to take me to the mall. She gave me and Chloe a ride and left. I secretly wondered if I would run into Troy here. He said he was "going somewhere" whatever that means but I'm guessing it has something to do with a girl.

"Hey Chloe let's go to F.Y.E.!" she nodded we made our way through the bustling crowds in the food court. We were passing Forever 21 when I saw him. I saw Troy! But it wasn't seeing Troy that got me it was that he was in Forever 21 with that girl! He never goes into _any_ girly stores, no matter how much you pout or even if you get his girlfriend to ask him to. HE WON'T! This was weird beyond belief. Chloe turned around as she noticed I was no longer with her.

"Jenna?" she asked.

"How do you feel about doing a little spying?" I asked with a mischievous grin. She shrugged and I pulled her into the store.

"Jenna what are we doing?!" she whispered.

"See that girl over there next to Troy?" I asked and she nodded, "I think we should try to get them together. I mean, he never goes into clothing stores, he would rather eat glass and now all of the sudden he will? He must like her!" I shrieked in whisper.

"But why are we spying?" she asked. Chloe can be so clueless sometimes.

"We have to find out more about her before we form a plan." I said.

We walked closer and hid behind a rack of clothes. I could just barely see them through the cracks but I could hear perfectly:

"Ok do you think I should get the knee length red dress or the short pink one?" I heard Gabriella ask holding up the two articles of clothing on her body. I could almost hear what Troy was thinking: 'Short pink, short pink, short pink!!!'. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"I don't know either one will look good on you." He said and me and Chloe couldn't help but say "awww" and then we cover the other one's mouth.

"Did you hear something?" he asked looking around. 'Thank god he didn't see us' I thought. Then our eyes locked and he glared. Chloe and I ran for our lives at that point and we didn't get to find out what the verdict was on the dresses.

I was in my room when I heard the door close from downstairs. I knew it was Troy and started to panic. I started rushing around my room trying to think of a way to escape his wrath when the door of my room opened and there was standing Troy. I closed my eyes and waited for the yelling. After a few seconds that seemed rather long I opened one eye and saw he didn't look angry, I opened the other.

"Hey...bro." I said trying not to show my nervousness.

"What were you doing at the mall? And why were you hiding behind clothes?" he asked with frustration but surprisingly not anger in his voice.

"I was there with Chloe and then I saw you in Forever 21 and I was like 'Oh my god Troy is in Forever 21' and then I was like trying to figure out why you were in there and then I saw Gabriella and I was like 'Oh now it makes sense'." I stated. He shook his head.

"By the way when's the wedding?" I said casually waiting for Troy to catch on to my question. I expected screaming but instead I got, "We're friends, that's it." he said. He sounded sad! Oh my gosh this is great!! He does like her!

"I was right!!!!" I exclaimed and realized that I hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"About what?" he asked, he was looking at me like I was crazy, which I have to admit I am.

"About you liking her!"

"I don't like her ok?" he said his tone sounding slightly annoyed but I could tell he liked just the fact of talking about her.

"Then why did you seem all sad when you said you were 'just friends'" I said putting air quotes around 'just friends'.

"I did not!" he said defending himself. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes you did! And don't even say anything, let me finish." I stopped him from continuing on his ranting which made it more obvious he liked her.

"You like her and I can tell! We're blood dude, I can tell when you're crushing! And no worries, I approve. But you have got to tell her before someone else takes her! She's gorgeous therefore she'll be gone before you know it!" I said, well, pretty much screamed.

"I don't like her," he started but I gave him a look, "Ok, I like her. But she doesn't like me! And I swear if you tell _anyone_ I will make sure your death is slow and painful!"

"I won't, I won't. But I am right. She will be gone and you'll regret it." I said and slowly walked out of the room knowing in a matter of seconds he would tell me to come back.

"Jenna," Burn! I am so good!

"Yes?" I asked awaiting his answer.

"You're a girl." He started and I was holding back a laugh.

"Yes I am." I said.

"Ok, well, I don't know what to do. I mean I really like her. I've known her for like nine months yet I still don't know how to ask her out." He was frowning at this point and looking at his shoes.

"I was already going to play matchmaker so having your help is going to make it _a lot_ easier." I smiled.

"You were going to do what?!" he asked getting to his feet.

"Hey, hey" I said defending myself, "I'm not blind, and you wanted her anyway. I was just going to help." He turned away to hide the blush coming up on his cheeks, but I could still see it.

"Well...I guess..." and I shrieked with joy and jumped into his arms.

"YAY! I am sooo psyched! Ok, well we're going to need someone who knows her really well. Does she have any siblings?" I asked.

"Nah, she's an only child." He stated.

"Did she tell you that, or have you been to her house?" I asked instigating a fight. I have to have _some_ fun while doing this, otherwise he might think I don't mind him. He blushed... A LOT.

"Oh yeah! Who's good?!" I asked.

"Ok, stop." He said his voice more serious now.

"Ok fine. But have you been in her room?" I asked he turned and glared at me. I quickly realized my mistake in wording, "That not what I meant! I meant did you see any pictures of like friends or anything, that she looked close to?" I asked correcting myself.

"Oh, yeah, I knew that." He said blushing even more this time.

"Sure you did." I said.

"Whatever. I saw her with this girl from my school in a picture..." her snapped his fingers trying to remember her name, "Taylor McKessie!" he said.

"Ok, well now that I go to your school it will be a lot easier. All I have to do is get in private with her. But this is a school, there's no where private. Damn" I muttered the last part under my breath but I knew he heard it.

"I think I know a place but you can't tell dad or anyone else about it! Ok?" he asked raising his voice only slightly.

"Deal, but why dad especially?" I asked getting curious at this point.

"Because only Gabriella and I go up there so you have to tell me when you're gonna be there so I can keep us away." He said.

"Oh...do you go to make out?!" I asked excitedly instigating yet another fight. Another blush creeping up on his face.

"No! We just go up to talk." He stated trying not to sound like he wanted to kiss her.

"Yeah sure you do." I said and he grabbed my arm tightly.

"_No_, we just talk." I nodded giving up the cause and he let go of my arm.

"Now, what's the story behind dad and Gabriella?" I asked trying to sound casual.

"It wasn't much really. But remember when I tried out for the musical?" I didn't even get the chance to nod before he continued, "Well, she came into the gym after I ended up late for basketball practice because I was rehearsing, and we were talking and then she stole my basketball and I chased her and then I caught her and spun her around, she's really light by the way, and then dad walked in and ruined everything and now Gabi is officially scared of dad even though dad doesn't mind her anymore after the whole Championship thing." He finished out of breath.

"You do realize you're older than me and you still use run-on sentences." I teased.

"Shut up!"

"I don't get why she's friends with you, I mean isn't she smart?" I asked and he shot me a death glare.

"_Shut up!"_ he said.

"Ok, ok, I'll shut up." I said putting my hands up, "Now it's time to put this plan into action!" Troy shot me a terrified look.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day was Saturday so it was time to do some investigation. Troy was awake way before me so I woke up to the sound of dad yelling at him and him yelling right back. I crawled out of my bed a practically killed myself by falling out. I went to the railing by the stairs and did what I do best: spied. Here's what I heard them yelling :

_Troy: Dad why can't I just go?!_

_Dad: Troy why are you so distracted? You've barely been home at all? Where have you been anyway? I called Chad last night and he said you weren't there!_

_Troy: Who cares?! I got home before curfew, so what does it matter?!_

_Dad: Because you haven't told me anything!_

_Troy: Or maybe you just don't listen to the things I have told you!_

_Dad: I don't think so, don't even try to change the subject! Where were you yesterday?! Don't you dare lie again! If you do I won't let you leave your room for a month, except to go to school!_

_Troy: Fine! I was with...Gabriella._

_Dad: What?!_

_Troy: Don't even talk to me!_

_Dad: Troy, she's that girl who was with you in the gym before the championship. Wasn't she?_

_Troy: Ya know what? Yeah, she was. And go ahead yell at me lock me in my room! I don't care! You don't understand anyway!_

_Dad: Troy..._

_Troy: WHAT?!_

_Dad: I'm sorry._

_Troy: Stop yel—what?_

_Dad: I'm sorry I yelled at her like that. I guess I was just mad after you missed practice._

_Troy: Yeah, well thanks to you she's scared to death to get near our house!_

_Dad: I...I d..didn't know._

_Troy: That's because you don't know anything about me Dad!_

_Dad: I know. I'm sorry and tell your girlfriend I'm sorry too._

_Troy: She's not my girlfriend! Thanks to you!_

_Dad: I know I made her scared of me, but what did that have to do with you and her?_

_Troy: Because, I was about...I was about to...kiss her. But then you came in!_

_Dad: Oh..._

Never once in my life have I heard my dad stutter. Never once in my life has my dad apologized for being bossy. I have to admit I'm happy about that, but not so happy that now I have to play matchmaker because of my stupid dad. I heard someone's footsteps coming and was about to make a run for it when I heard the doorbell ring. I was going to go answer it when dad beat me to it. You'd never guess who it was: Gabriella. I have to admit I was starting to panic since it was dad answering the door.

"Oh, Hi Coach Bolton. Is...Troy...here?" officially it must be National Stuttering Day considering everyone seemed to be stuttering.

"Hello, Gabriella. Come on in, Troy's in the kitchen."

"Ok...um, Mr. Bolton..." dad nodded signaling her to continue, "Why aren't you mad at me?" she asked. I have to admit that my dad looked shocked, the most shocked I think I've ever seen him.

"Oh, um...look Gabriella I'm sorry I was so hard on you that day in the gym. It's just Troy had never missed a practice. I really overreacted. I hope you can forgive me." Gabriella looked like she was about to faint.

"Oh, yeah, sure Coach Bolton. It was my fault anyway." She said. My dad shook his head, "No it was mine. I was pushing Troy too hard. You make him really happy. I don't think I've ever seen him so happy after spending a day at the mall. Oh, and by the way, call me Jack." She smiled at him and blushed slightly.

"Ok, um, Jack, is it ok if I go find Troy?" my dad nodded, "He's in the kitchen." Gabriella nodded and smiled but slightly broader this time. After my dad followed her moments later into the kitchen I made my way down the stairs.

"Hey Tro—" I didn't finish. I had to make them think I didn't hear all the conversations.

"Oh, Jenna, I guess you've met Gabi." He said and once again blushed furiously.

"Yeah, nice to see you again." She smile and said you too.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked trying to sound as casual as possible so not to show I was doing cartwheels on the inside _'She can come over now!!!'_ I screamed in my head.

"I was just trying to find out why didn't meet me at Border's. He wasn't answering his cell."

"Oh, right. So, I have a question." She nodded, I think she expected the whole list of rules for hanging out with my brother thing but instead I said, "Why would you hang out with my idiot of a brother when you're smart and pretty much from what I can tell everyone wants to be your friend?" she laughed, "He's a nice guy, well, from what I can tell, you want to prove me wrong?" she asked sarcastically, "Well, he can be nice at times but then there are the times when he chases me around the house. That's just joy. I gotta say he's a fast runner." We both laughed, Troy looked terrified once again. My dad entered the conversation. I thought he had gone in the kitchen but apparently he had gone into the living room.

"Hey Dad!" I said.

"Hi Jenna." He said before taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Oh dad, um, you sort of know...uh...Gabriella Montez." He said, apparently Gabi hadn't told Troy about the conversation. I saw Gabriella and dad exchange a fast look. Troy didn't see it though and I could see the panic rising on his face.

"Ahh, your detention buddy." Troy's face went purple.

"Dad, stop." He said looking mad. They both burst out laughing. Troy looked pissed but more confused.

"Sorry...Troy...had...to...do...that!" Gabriella let out between laughs.

"_Not funny!_" He said getting serious.

"Sorry Twroy. Did we swcare you?" Gabi asked using a baby voice.

"Shut up! Why are you laughing and since when do you guys get along?"

"We worked things out. But we had to do that." My dad said laughing along with her.

"I hate you guys." Troy said but he cracked a small smile knowing that they got along now.

"Aw, I hate you too." Gabi said in her baby voice again.

"You'll pay for that!"

"I'll give you a deal: Troy and Jenna against me and Jack. If we win you can do whatever you want to us, if we win I can do whatever I want to you."

"You got yourself a deal!" I said before Troy could answer. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, let's go." He said.

HSM HSM HSM

"Oh yeah! We win!" Gabriella shrieked and high-fived dad.

"God girl, I didn't know you could play like that! I mean I knew you could shoot but still!" Troy said.

"Yeah, and now I can't use it to get what I want from you anymore." She said and pouted.

"Oh, he would do anything for you anyway." I muttered.

"What?" she asked apparently not hearing what I said.

"Oh nothing." I said responding to Troy's glare.

"Uh, ok."

"Now, back to you. I can't believe you were going to use your secret basketball talent against me!" he said stepping closer to her. She slowly starting backing away from him.

"You better run Montez!" he shouted at her and she took off through the backyard. Troy went off after her. When he caught up with her Troy through his arms around her waist and spun her around.

"Deja vu." My dad said breaking me from my thoughts.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Remember that time in April when Troy came home pissed?" he asked. I nodded slowly, "She stole his basketball after shooting a two pointer and he chased her and the same thing happened."

"Ah." I said, "So, what do you think she's gonna make Troy do?" I asked getting quite excited.

"I don't know. She seems like the type that would do something daring, but I don't even know her so basically I have no clue." Dad said.

"Yeah. So why do you like her all of the sudden?" I asked curiously awaiting his answer.

"I have to like my future daughter-in-law, don't I?" he said. I laughed.

"So you know he likes her?" I asked.

"It's pretty obvious."

"Yeah, true. I'm gonna play matchmaker and I could use some help. You free?"

"Normally I would yell at you and tell you not to meddle, but I gotta say they might make a cute couple." He said. I shrieked and jumped into his arms.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Dad you rock!"

"I know, now what the hell are we going to do? I mean Troy can be pretty stubborn and by the looks of her she seems the same." He said.

"Well, I could really use someone she's close to and I asked Troy who her best friend is and he was like 'Taylor McKessie' and then I was like 'YES!'" I said in one breath.

"Ok, hun, calm down. Take some deep breathes" he said and I laughed once again. We turned to Troy tickling her while she was on the ground. We both rolled our eyes.

"They are so in denial." I said. Dad just shook his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Operation: Get Troy and Gabriella Together Without Them Knowing We Did It, in session now!" I said. My dad and I were in my mom's walk in closet.

"Why are we doing this in a closet?" my dad asked.

"Because we can't have anyone find us." I said rolling my eyes.

"Ok, then. Did you talk to Agent McKessie?" he asked.

"Yes, I did. I told her to meet me at a secret place." I said.

"Secret place?"

"Shut up dad."

"Ok then." I stood and hit my head on a hanger.

"Ow!" I shrieked in whisper. My dad laughed and I glared.

"Shut up that really hurt! Now let's get out of here and to the mall!" I said.

"Ok, ok" he said.

HSM HSM HSM

"Ok follow me." I said as we walked through the food court moving in-between people.

"There! There, I see them!" I said pointing towards the door of Delias.

"Why is he walking into a girl's clothing store? Remember when Kendra tried to get him to go in there and he refused?! She didn't even pout and got him to go in!"

"I know that happened the other day too! She got him to go into FOREVER 21 for god's sake!!" I practically shouted.

"He's got it bad!" he said.

"I know!" We made our way to Delias before we entered we peeked through the window to see where they were in the store.

"They're by the fitting room." I said. We watched from behind a rack of colorful clothes which were_ not_ organized well. We saw him sitting on a bench beside the fitting room.

"He hasn't looked at his watch once!" my dad said.

"I know! This is UNBELIEVABLE! Next time I come to the mall with him I'm bringing her so I can go wherever I want!" I said.

"Well, you're definantly going to get it." My dad said keeping his eyes on Troy. We watched as Gabriella came out of the dressing room and walked over to Troy. She turned around showing him the whole look. He smiled at her and said something we couldn't hear.

"What did he say?! What did he say!?!?" I said freaking out.

"Jenna! It's fine! He probably said something stupid because he was trying not to say you look hot."

"You're a lot better at this than I thought." I said and turned my attention back to Troy and Gabi. She was heading back to the dressing room.

"Ok, time for Phase 1." I said and came out from behind the rack, my dad following. We slowly started over to the dressing room.

"Troy! I didn't expect to see you here!" I said pretending to be shocked. He looked scared to death and his cheeks were bright red.

"Uh...yeah." he said. I nudged my dad in the stomach for his part to come in, "Who are you here with?" he asked.

"Uh, what would make you think that?" he said nervously.

"The fact that this is a girl's clothing store and you have several bags by your feet also from girl's clothing stores." I said.

"Oh...right...them." he said looking down to the bags. Just then Gabriella came out of the dressing room back in her own clothes.

"Ok, I like this..."she started, she looked up to see me and dad, "Oh, Hi Jenna, Jack. I didn't know you wanted to go to the mall. We would've taken you with us." She said.

"Some of us." I heard Troy mutter. I hit him playfully on the arm, "I heard that!"

"Whatever." He said.

"So, what are you getting?" I asked walking over to Gabriella.

"I was considering getting this one." She said holding up a shirt. Soon enough we were caught up in fashion girl talk.

With Troy and Jack

Jack's P.O.V.

"How many times did she have to ask before you came in here?" I asked.

"Uh...well...um..." I could see he was nervous.

"Troy SPIT IT OUT!" I said breaking his trance, "Um, once." He said I could see he was self-conscious for a moment.

"Last time a girl asked you to go into a store like this, you flat out refused and now _once?_" I asked.

"Well, uh, yeah." He said.

"You must really like her." I said awaiting his reaction.

"I do not! Dad, we're friends."

"Yeah, sure."

"Seriously, Dad, JUST FRIENDS." He stated.

"Just to let you know you won't be convincing me anytime soon. But one other thing," I said, he nodded for me to keep going, "Keep letting her into her stores."

"Will you leave me alone about liking her then?" he asked not realizing his mistake.

"So you do like her?"

"NO! Just leave me alone."

"Fine, fine. Just do what I told you." I said and got up.

HSM HSM HSM

Jenna's P.O.V.

"Hey, uh, so why did you want me up here?" Taylor asked as she reached the top of the stairs.

"Well, I need some help." I said.

"Why does Troy Bolton's little sister need my help?"

"First of all, my name is Jenna. Second of all, you're Gabriella's best friend! You know pretty much everything right?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"Good. Look, I need someone on the inside. I'm trying to get Troy and Gabriella together, but if I don't know anything about her I can't do it."

"I am _so_ in! I love doing spy stuff!" she said and giggled.

"Good. Come to my house right after school. Troy will be at basketball practice so we can work in peace." I said.

"Do you want me to ask Chad to help? I can get him to do anything. Then we'll have someone from Troy too. I know you're like his sister, but he probably doesn't tell you much." She said and I nodded.

"So it's on?" I asked.

"Totally!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jenna's P.O.V.

I heard the doorbell and made a mad dash to get to it before someone else did. I swung the door open to see Taylor.

"Hey Taylor."

"Oh, Hi Jenna. You ready to put this plan into action?" she asked.

"You bet! Come on let's go to my room." She followed me into the house and up the stairs.

"Ok since we both know they like each other we just have to get them to admit it to the other one." I started.

"Right."

"So, got any ideas?" I asked hopefully.

"I thought that was your job." She said.

"Ok fine hang on." I said after hearing the phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jenna, it's Troy."

"Oh. Hi Troy." I said and motioned for Taylor to stay quiet.

"Ask mom if Gabi can stay for dinner tonight."

"Um, ok, but it's almost time for dinner, I thought you had practice."

"It got canceled for some teacher meeting. I'll be there in ten." He said.

"Ok. Bye Troy!"

"Bye."

(End phone call)

"Taylor get out of here!"

"What? What's going on?" she asked confused.

"Troy's practice got canceled, you have to leave before he gets home!" I said pushing her out the door following close behind.

"Oh, ok. So when should we meet again?"

"Rooftop tomorrow during lunch." I said.

"Ok, BYE!" she said and left as fast as she could. I ran into the kitchen, "Hey mom, Troy wants to know if Gabriella can stay for dinner." I said.

"Sure sweetie, but I thought he had practice."

"Yeah, it got canceled for some teacher meeting." I said and she nodded.

"So, Gabriella, pretty name. Tell me it's not another cheerleader."

"No, she's not, no worries, she's actually nice. Troy claims they're just friends though."

"Yeah right." She said.

"That was what I thought. But apparently they are, but Troy likes her likes her." I stated.

"Ah, what a surprise." She said sarcastically.

"Yeah." I heard the front doorknob turn.

"I guess they're here." I said and she nodded.

"Mom, I'm home." He yelled.

"Kitchen." She said back. I watched Troy walk towards the kitchen, Gabriella beside him.

"Hey Jen." He said as he noticed me.

"Hi Troy, Gabriella." I said back.

"Hey." Gabi said.

"Ok, I'm feeling left out here. Everyone knows her but me." Mom said.

"Oh, right!" Troy said, "Mom this is Gabriella Montez."

"Hi Mrs. Bolton." She said politely. Gabriella stuck her hand out and mom shook it.

"Call me Rachael." Mom said.

"Ok."

"Do you need to call your parents to make sure they're ok with you staying?" she asked Gabi.

"Actually it's just my mom, they divorced a few years back and she's away on business as usual." She said trying to cover up the sadness but it wasn't working well.

"Oh, I'm sorry." My mom said.

"It's ok, I'm used to it." Gabriella said.

HSM HSM HSM

We had just finished dessert when dad walked in the door. He entered the dining room walking at a swift pace.

"Sorry I'm late the conference ran...oh hello Gabriella." He said noticing her.

"Hi."

"Ok, now I'm really out of the loop! You know her too?" mom asked dad.

"Yeah, we met at school." He said.

"Why does no one tell me these things?" she asked. I laughed, "Because you never ask."

"I feel so neglected." She said.

"I see where you got your acting skills from Troy." I said, that time we all laughed. I was proud of the seating arrangements, I made sure they were perfect: Troy, Gabreilla, and across from us it was Me across from Gabi and Mom across from Troy.

"So Gabriella, do you have any siblings?" I asked trying not to sound too nosy.

"No, so it's pretty tough when my mom goes away." She said sadness in her voice.

"What about your dad?" my father asked. Troy gave him a signal to stop but it was too late.

"Well, he lives in New York. My parents divorced a few years ago. I haven't seen him for two years."

"Do you know when you're going to see him next? I'm sure you miss him." My mom asked, being nosy is one of her strong points.

"Actually, I won't be seeing him or at least I hope not. He cheated on my mother." Troy winced.

"Ok, what is this 20 questions? Leave her alone!" Troy yelled.

"No, no, it's fine." Gabriella said reassuring us but I for one didn't believe her.

"No, it's not. We're sorry to bring up a painful subject." Mom said.

"It's fine, really. It was years ago. Forgive and forget, right?" all of us nodded unconvincingly. The skies had been gray all afternoon and they finally gave in. I heard thunder and the sound of rain through the kitchen's open window.

"I'm going to go shut that window." My mother said. Lightning struck, soon after thunder roared again.

"It looks pretty bad out there. Gabriella probably shouldn't go home in this weather. Don't you think Dad?" I asked him Giving him the 'Say yes' stare.

"Oh, yeah. She shouldn't. It's too dangerous." He said.

"I don't want to intrude..." she was going to continue but I interrupted, "No, no, no, you're not intruding at all! You can have my room and I'll go in Troy's." I said.

"Yeah, it's too dangerous to go out in this weather. Right Troy?" my dad asked.

"Yeah, no worries. We don't mind." He said after seeing the look on my dad's face telling him to encourage the situation.

"Are you sure?" she asked. We quickly responded, "Yes! I mean yeah, yeah it's fine!" I said after I responded a bit too eagerly.

"Um, ok." She said.

"Ok, great, I'll tell mom." I said and left the table.

With Rachael and Jenna

"Mom, Gabriella's going to stay in my room because it would be way too dangerous to go out in this weather." I said.

"Ok hun, where are you gonna be?" she asked.

"I'm going Troy's I'll use a sleeping bag."

"Ok, it's either you have finally found the polite side of you or you really like Gabriella." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"You have to admit, she's better than any of the cheerleaders who constantly call the house." I pointed out.

"She's off the charts compared to the cheerleaders." My mom said and we both laughed.

"Let's go and show her the room." I said. She nodded as we entered the dining room.

"I'll show you my room so you can get settled." I said to Gabriella.

"Ok, thanks again." She said and I lead her up the stairs. We stopped at the door that said 'Keep out I need my beauty sleep'. I opened the door for her and she looked around.

"Nice room, by the way, I love the sign." She said with a smile.

"Thanks. I would let you borrow some pajamas but I haven't unpacked yet from camp and most of the stuff is in my trunk, so I'll get you something of Troy's." She nodded as I walked out the door. Once I was far enough away not to see me I let a huge smile plaster my face. I ran down the stairs to where Troy was clearing the table with dad.

"Troy, Gabriella needs something to sleep in and all my stuff is in my trunk still so can she borrow something?" I asked.

"Yes, but you still haven't unpacked from camp?" he asked and I shook my head. He told my mom he was finding something for her to wear and started towards the stairs. Before I followed I gave my dad a high five. I walked into his room as he went over to his dresser. I followed over to the dresser. I saw a picture on it and picked it up. It was of Troy with Gabi in the last scene in the musical. He snatched the picture from my hand and threw his jersey at me with some a red pair of baggy shorts. I looked down and did a double take.

"Troy? You've never let a girl wear your jersey before!" I said excitedly.

"Out! Now!" he shouted at my comment. I quickly moved out the door and down the hall to my room. I saw Gabriella sitting on my bed staring at her shoes.

"Hey, here's some clothes."

"Hey Jen. Thanks." She said.

"No problem. The bathrooms through this door. You can change in there. Come find me in Troy's room when you're done." I said pointing to two doors.

"Ok." She said and I left the room. I entered Troy's. He was looking at the picture I saw and smiling at it.

"Hey!" I said and he jumped.

"Oh, hey Jen. I didn't see you there." He said.

"Yeah, well, back to that conversation we didn't finish..."

"Stop Jen." He said.

"Just tell her! I mean she obviously likes you back! I even asked her friend Taylor." I said.

"She does not!"

"Yes, she does, now back to the point: you love her don't you? Because you've never let anyone wear your jersey before and that thing is practically like a prized possession." I said.

"Whatever! Maybe I do. But I don't need you bothering me about it!" he said. Before we could continue arguing there was a knock on the door. I quickly ran over to answer it.

"Hey Gabriella." I said

Troy's P.O.V.

I looked up to see Gabriella wearing my practice jersey and shorts. I have to say she looked hot. Well, not that she doesn't always look hot._ Troy! Dude don't say that about one of your best friends._ I can't help it, you stupid conscience! _Whatever, suit yourself PERV!_

"Troy! Troy!" I was awoken from my thoughts when Jenna waved her hands in front of my face.

Jenna's P.O.V.

I could tell he was checking her out.

"What? Huh? What happened?" he said once he'd been snapped out of his thoughts. Gabriella and I laughed.

"You wanna tell us what, or who, you were thinking about?" I asked instigating again. I got a pillow thrown at my head, but luckily I caught it before it hit me.

"You really have to realize that I can catch too, it runs in the family." I said sarcastically. I heard Gabi try to hold back a laugh, but a snicker came out.

"You did not just laugh Gabi." Troy said. She ended up laughing again.

"Maybe." She said with a sly smile. I moved from in-between them, I had a pretty good feeling he was going to chase her. Gabi slowly started backing away as Troy followed at the same pace. Once she reached the open door she made a run for it with Troy right on her trail.

"Get back here!" he shouted although I could see he was secretly enjoying it.

"No way!" she said laughing.

"Gabi! You will so pay for this!" he said and finally got close enough to grab her. Troy threw his hands around her waist and once again swung her around. Gabriella screamed but not too loud like I would have thought.

"Put me down!" she screamed and I watched with amusement.

"No way! This is my chance to get back at you." He said and swung her over his shoulder. Troy must have meant it when he said she was light, because he threw her over his shoulder like she was light as a feather. When he finally put her down it was back in his room. Gabriella was on the floor with Troy holding her down while he tickled her. I have to say, it _was_ pretty funny. It was cute, she was laughing like crazy.

"Troy! Stop! Troy! Can't...breathe...laughing...too...hard..." she said in-between laughs. He stopped but she was still pinned to the floor.

"You can't breathe for a minute, because I don't want to go to jail for murder, but that was only for what you did today, I still have the last seven months!" he said, well, actually shouted. It wasn't long before he was tickling her again. I heard someone's footsteps coming, but I didn't even try to help Troy. It was my mom and dad, they probably heard the screaming. My dad stopped right by me trying to hold back his laugh so he could watch without them knowing. My mom on the other hand came behind my dad and pushed him out of the way to get to the cause of the screaming. She pretty much flipped when she saw what it was.

"Troy Alexander Bolton! What the hell are you doing?!!" she asked, well, yelled. Troy got off of her after he heard his middle name. It's always bad when you hear the middle name.

"It's fine Mrs. Bolton, he does it all the time." She said trying to calm her.

"He does it all the time?!" mom asked turning to Troy. He was blushing madly and he was propped up with one foot on the ground with his knee bent and the other on his knee. Troy turned a darker shade of purple when mom asked if he really does it all the time. I couldn't hold back my laugh any longer and let it out.

"Jen, shut up or you'll be my next victim!" he said and I quickly shut up after that. I wondered if he knew her ticklish spots like he knew mine, and if he did, how did he know. Mom continued with the yelling and I decided to tune in, "Troy! Get off of her!" I had only just noticed that his hands were still on her shoulder and knee. He quickly jumped off of her and she lifted her self off the ground and into a sitting position. I thought I'd seen the darkest shade of red he could turn, but boy was I wrong. I heard him mutter a quick 'sorry' but it was barely vocalized. He offered a hand to help her up and she gladly took it. She was off the ground seconds, I couldn't believe that my brother had muscles! It couldn't be possible! I had to ask, I just had to figure it out. I snapped, I couldn't take the mystery anymore, "Ok! That's it! I can't take it anymore! How do you keep lifting her so easily! Since when does my brother have muscles?!" I screamed trying my hardest not to be rude to Gabriella.

"What? She's really light!" he said holding up his hands in defense.

"Jenna! That was rude!" my mom exclaimed apparently 'appalled at my manners'.

"No, no, no, I'm not saying she's fat! She's the farthest thing from fat and Gabi I'm not saying that because I'm trying not to be rude, you really are quite skinny, but it was just weird to see my brother lift you so easily! Sorry, the first time I worded it wrong." I said. She just smiled.

"It's no big deal, I don't care, I'm not one to care about how much I weigh." She said casually. I was flat out shocked.

"Really? Then how do you stay so skinny?" I asked wanting to know her secret.

"It's called walking around the mall for at least three hours everyday. It's basically the only thing I have to do since my mom's never home." She said.

"I am _so_ coming with you next time!" I exclaimed.

"So now we know where Troy has been everyday after school." My mom said with a smirk, there goes yet another shade of purple. God! I never thought someone's cheeks could be so dark!

"Sorry about that." Gabriella said, her cheeks turned slightly pink but Troy beat her out by at least fifteen shades.

"It doesn't matter honey. It's easier to only have to deal with one kid in a bad mood after school." She said sarcastically looking at me.

"Hey!" I said defending myself, "This is school we're talking about! Who wouldn't be in a bad mood?! Well, except for Troy apparently because..." I didn't get to finish since Troy did the 'I'm gonna kill you if you don't stop' signal. His cheeks turned another shade of pink after I said that. It's too bad that they were starting to calm down, I really wanted to see how dark they would go.

"Ok then. Why don't you get Gabriella settled in your room while I get your stuff ready. I would let you have Austin's room but he would probably kill you if he found out." My dad said finally entering the conversation.

"Austin?" Gabriella asked before I could respond. Thunder rumbled loudly outside and Gabriella jumped mom and dad didn't notice but Troy and I did. I knew he was fighting himself not to comment.

"That's my other brother, I like him better, well, only because he's at college so he can't torture me like Troy!" I said brightly. She frowned slightly, "Yeah, I guess." That confused the hell out of me. She seemed sad at what I had said, and not the kind of sad that she felt bad for Troy but something else I couldn't quite put my finger on. I decided not to continue with that as not to make her uncomfortable.

"Come on, I'll get you settled." I said and I lead her to my room, "I'll be in Troy's room if you need anything, I prefer you wake Troy up though, a girl's got to get her beauty sleep. But it doesn't really matter if you wake me up, I don't care." I said and we both laughed. Thunder cracked again and I saw her flinch.

"You okay?" I asked once again curious of what made her act like this.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She said.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go to sleep considering it's..." I looked at my digital clock, "10:52. So g'night." I said and nodded, "Good night."

I left the room and wandered over to Troy's slowly. I knocked on the door: no answer, I knocked again: no answer. I decided just to open it: no Troy. 'Great! Now I have to go find him' I thought. I walked down the stairs to see Troy giving Austin a 'man' hug.

"Oh my god! AUSTIN!" I shouted and jumped into his arms and gave him a huge hug which he returned.

"What are you doing here?!" I asked excited beyond belief.

"Thanks for the warm welcome! NOT! But lightning hit a tree and it ruined our campus...no one was hurt, thank god! But they wouldn't let anyone get near it so we have a week off!" he said.

"Awesome! I can't believe you're home!" I said hugging him again. His head turned to the hallway and he seemed like he saw something so I turned to see. It was Gabriella.

"Who died?!" she asked, well, screamed. We all laughed.

"No one." I answered.

"Then why did I hear a scream?" she asked, apparently she hadn't noticed Austin yet.

"Oh, I was just greeting my other brother. This is Austin." I said. Austin turned to Troy, "Who's this?" he asked, "Oh! That's Gabriella." I said.

"Sorry, it's nice to meet you, I'm Austin." He said and put his hand out, she shook it politely.

"It's fine, I'm Gabriella, nice to meet you too." She said as if it never happened.

"See why can't you be polite like her?!" I asked.

"Hey! I apologized! So shut it Jen!" he said. He turned to face Troy who was still an insanely bright shade of pink.

"So, how long have you two been going out?" Austin asked curiously. Daniel continuously banged his head on the table.

"We're not going out, just friends." She said calmly. I know she's a good actress considering I saw her in the musical, but she still blushed a little, but kept her cool unlike Troy.

"Yes, now number one: Troy stop banging your head on the table before you get a concussion. Number 2: Austin get Troy to help you with your stuff and I'll go with Gabriella." I stated and everyone followed my instructions. Austin went over to Troy at the kitchen table but I didn't see or hear anything else since I was going with Gabriella up the stairs.

"I'm _really_ sorry about Austin, he can be really stupid sometimes." I said. She smiled, "I get the whole dating thing a lot, so it doesn't matter, I'm used to it." I nodded and walked her to my room, "G'night." I said and walked back down the stairs to yell at Austin. I entered the kitchen and went to the refrigerator, they hadn't noticed me yet.

"Since when do you have friends that are girls and hot one's at that?" Austin asked.

"Ok, 1. Sick and wrong! You're in college! Hello? She's a junior in High School! And 2. After that she probably hates you." Troy said.

"Whatever, so if she isn't your girlfriend, why is she wearing your jersey which you wouldn't even let your girlfriends touch?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?!" Troy shouted.

"Because it's true." I butted in.

"Whatever Jen, let's go to sleep." He said grabbing my arm and dragging me. But before we could get away Austin added, "Even though you aren't dating yet, she's still a keeper." Austin just smiled.

"Troy, come on, let go, I didn't have my turn to yell at him!" I said.

"Too bad you can do it in the morning." And literally dragged me up the stairs. Thunder was still rumbling outside but I just ignored it as usual, I was used to it.

"Go to sleep. The stuff is already in my room, I'm changing I'll come in once I'm done." He said in an emotionless tone. I could tell though, since he was my brother, that he was psyched that someone thought they were dating, the only problem was that it was Austin, so it didn't really matter.

I lay on the air mattress hands behind my head thinking: that was so weird, Austin thought they were going out? Now it's not only me who was confused. The door creaked open a little and the light shown through from the hall. Troy entered, "Hey, still awake?" he asked.

"Yeah, exciting day. Guess I'm not that tired." I said.

"Depends on your definition of exciting. If it's embarrassing, then yes, if not you're way off." He said. I laughed a little and turned on my side. I lay there for a few moments and to my surprise I fell asleep.

I woke to a quiet cry, I looked at Troy's navy blue digital clock, it read 1:23 AM. I looked over at Troy's bed with my eyes barely open to make sure he thought I was asleep. I saw Gabriella crying in an upright position on his bed, he sat next to her arm around her shoulder rubbing her back.

"Shh, it's ok." He said soothingly.

"No, it's not ok. I'm sorry I woke you up. I'll go back." Before she could even get up he stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"It's ok, you're not going back when you're crying. I don't care, I don't get much more then six hours of sleep anyway." he continued rubbing her back and she continued crying softly. I racked my brain of what she could be crying about. I heard a loud crack of thunder and she jumped. That's it! No wonder she kept flinching! She's afraid of thunderstorms! I wonder why though, she doesn't seem like the type to be scared of anything. I mean she isn't afraid of Troy who could easily hurt her if he wanted to, though he wouldn't. He had a good six inches on her and she was very petite. I bet he could fit one hand around her waist. It was tiny beyond belief but she wasn't the type to worry about weight. Not only did she say that, but she could eat. She never thought about calories like most of the girls Troy dated in the past.

"It's ok, shh, I'm here. Just because Jake died in a thunderstorm doesn't mean you will. It wasn't your fault."

"How do you know that I won't die in a Thunderstorm?!" she asked between her sniffles.

"Because as long as I'm around no one and nothing is going to hurt you." Troy said. Who knew he had a soft side? It was cute though, to watch my brother care for her.

"Thanks." She said softly, trying to wiping away the tears.

"You don't have to thank me." He said and a single tear escaped from her eye but before she could wipe it away Troy did. I smiled at him, he really did love her.

"I know, but I want to thank you, you're probably the best thing that happened to me since the divorce." She said and let out a weak smile.

"I'm glad." He said and she rested her head on his chest he smiled and rested his head on top of hers. That night, well, actually morning technically, I got no more sleep. At around 3:30 dad came through the door leaving it a crack open, I suppose he heard the crying, but before he could say anything Troy did the signal for him to be quiet. I rolled over, pretending to be asleep and let my eyes open a crack. I saw a sleeping Gabriella in his arms, tear stains on her cheeks. Dad smiled warmly and left the room.

At 6-ish I couldn't take lying there anymore so I got up to see Troy laying on his bed his arm protectively around her waist, with her arm on-top of his. I left the room quietly to take a shower. As I felt the water crashing down on-top of me I was glad it was cold. I always take cold showers in the mornings to wake me up. Today especially since I got very little sleep.

When I got out of the shower, my hair still partially wet, I went into Troy's room to see if they were still there. Surprisingly they weren't, I figured they would have slept pretty late considering they had gotten pretty much no sleep last night, but I got up at six so I guess I shouldn't judge.

I walked down the stairs to see Gabriella and Troy sitting next to each other in the high stools that were next to the counter. Gabriella's eyes were still a tad puffy and red, but better than what I made out the night before.

"Hey guys." I said brightly as I entered the room, "How'd ya sleep?" I asked wondering if they would tell the truth. Troy looked at her to get her approval and she nodded, "Not too great. Gabi couldn't sleep because of the storm, so I was up most of the night." He said.

"Hey! You were the one who said it was fine! You could have kicked me out!" she said defending herself.

"Gabriella chill. I was kidding." He said and she slapped him playfully on the arm.

"You are so mean." She said.

"I completely agree with that statement!" I said and Troy glared at me.

"You wanna re-phrase that?" he asked with a serious look on his face. I laughed, "You may still be able to trick her, but I've lived with you my entire life. I know your techniques." I said and Gabi laughed trying to hide it by pretending to sip her orange juice. Troy noticed and glared at her as well, "You can't blame me for laughing, it was just pay back for what you did to me!" she said.

"Oh, whatever! I give up!" he said. As soon as he had said this Austin entered the room in baggy gray sweatpants and a navy blue T.

"Give up on what?" Austin asked.

"You." He said glaring once again.

"Ok then. What's for breakfast?" Austin said.

"What ever is in the refrigerator that's edible. Mom and dad went to some freakish early morning movie." Troy said.

"Shit! There's nothing edible in here!"

"Why don't we go out for breakfast? On me considering you guys let me stay here." Gabi spoke up.

"Fine, but I'm not letting you pay." Troy said.

"Yes, you are." She responded.

"No you're not."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Why don't we stop acting like two year olds, and go to the mall for breakfast. They have a Dunkin Donuts. Plus I want to try that technique Gabi has." I interrupted.

"You mean the one that makes her so easy to pick up?" Troy asked, apparently confused.

"Yeah." I responded.

"Ok, not trying to be nosy, but why do you even pick her up in the first place?!" Austin asked. 'Great yet another confused person to deal with!' I thought.

"It's one of his forms of torture." Gabriella said before anyone else could respond.

"Am I the only one here extremely confused?" Austin asked.

"Yes, yes you are. If you had been here like ten minutes earlier last night you would understand." I said.

"Anyone care to explain?" he asked. We all shook our heads.

"Oh come on!" we all just looked blankly at him.

"What do you want for it?" he asked apparently getting really desperate for the information. Gabi and I looked at each other and smiled, "I want two new pairs of shoes from Baker's Shoes." I said. He rolled his eyes and nodded, "I want you to make your brother let me pay for breakfast." Gabriella said.

Troy glared at Austin his eyes telling him not to do it.

"Sorry Troy, I'm desperate. You got yourselves a deal." He said.

"Dude! You picked a little bit of useless information over your own brothers wishes?!"

**Find out what happens at the mall in chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jenna's P.O.V.

We went to the mall in Troy's car, it's one of those old Mustangs, blue not red. When we entered the parking lot I made sure the deal was clear, "Ok, Austin I'm not telling you anything until you hand over the money for the shoes and don't worry I'll tell you. I like seeing Troy turn fifty shades of purple!"

"Jenna when this car stops I'm gonna kill you!" Troy said.

"Well, considering there's witnesses you would have to kill them too, and you could never hurt your precious Gabriella!" I said with a baby voice on the last few words. His cheeks turned pink along with Gabi's.

"God you know too much!" Troy said before Austin interrupted, "Jen! You were right about the purple thing!"

"_Shut up Austin!_" he said with a death glare. When Troy finally found a parking space it was probably about three rows from the entrance, probably because it was so early. When Austin opened the passenger door I quickly went through it, there are no back seat doors in Mustangs unfortunately. After opening the door for Gabriella he walked over to me and whispered, "You better hope she never leaves or you'll be dead."

"Yeah well I'm not the only one who doesn't want her to leave." I said instigating more. If I was already going to be murdered might as well have fun with the time I have left! I ran over to Gabi who was oblivious to the conversation Troy and I just had and hid behind her. She turned to face me, "What's going on?" she asked.

"Save me!" I whispered and pointed at Troy. She laughed, "No worries. I already threatened him about murdering you. He was just trying to scare you." She said and let out a smile. I jumped onto her and hugged her, she stumbled back a little but didn't fall.

"What are you doing to the poor girl?!" Austin asked watching me fling myself into a hug with Gabriella.

"She saved my life! Doesn't she deserve a little love?" I said and watched Troy glare over at me and Austin snicker.

"Ok let's go to the food-court?" Austin said and we followed.

"I'll have a chocolate frosted donut. What do you guys want?" Gabriella asked.

"Could I get a bagel lightly toasted with butter." I answered, "I'll have the egg and cheese breakfast sandwich." Austin added. Gabriella looked at Troy. He rolled his eyes, "Can I have a coffee with two sugars and creme please." He said. Before the clerk walked away Gabi added, "Make that one sugar." The clerk nodded and walked away. Troy looked at her slightly annoyed.

"What?! I've seen you hyper! It's my money anyway." She said and gave a devious smile.

"It wouldn't be your money if you would let me pay!" Troy added.

"Too bad." She said. The cashier came back with the food in three different bags and Troy's coffee, "That comes to $11.75."

"Here you go. Keep the change for the college fund." She said pulling out a twenty and pointing to a small jar that said 'Send us to college.'

"Thank you Miss." The clerk said and Gabriella smiled, "Sure!"

"Ok! Where to next?" Austin asked.

"Baker's!" Gabi and I shouted simultaneously.

"I was hoping you forgot." Troy said and Austin nodded. Gabriella and I quickly moved towards Baker's Shoe Store ignoring Troy's comment, while both men rolled their eyes and followed.

When we entered the shoe store I immediately saw a gorgeous pair of silver wedges. I ran over to them, not knowing Gabriella was going the same.

"Oh my god I love these!" we both said enthusiastically. Gabriella laughed and I quickly joined in. I heard Austin and Troy's conversation and smiled:

**Austin: You're pretty lucky! Your future wife and sister get along!**

I smiled at the thought of Gabi being my sister, well, in-law anyway.

**Troy: Shut up!**

**Austin: It's not like you would mind marrying her, though! It's pretty obvious!**

**Troy: Ok, please don't become my next victim!**

**Austin: I am never letting Gabi leave OFFICIALLY!**

**Troy: Great, you're catching on to Jenna's thing!**

**Austin: For once, yes, I am catching on! This is a historical day! You know what would make it even better?**

**Troy: Do I want to know?**

**Austin: Nope, but I'm continuing anyway. You should ask Gabriella to be your girlfriend!**

**Troy: Not gonna happen! She doesn't like me like that!**

**Austin: Yeah right! I was right outside the door the entire night! She would have come to someone else like Jen!**

**Troy: That doesn't mean anything!**

**Austin: Yes it does, and if you don't ask her...I will do it for you!**

**Troy: No you won't!**

**Austin: Watch me!**

"YES!" I screamed.

"What?! What's wrong?" Gabriella asked nervously after I screamed.

"Nothing! It's just...um...American Eagle is...right next door, we should go!" I said trying to cover up my outburst.

"Uh, ok, cool. I needed to get a blue cami anyway." She said and I nodded. Austin was approaching us and I was trying to contain my excitement.

"Hey Gabriella, Troy wanted to ask you something and if he doesn't get over here _right now_ and tell the freakin' truth I'm going to do it for him!" Austin said loud enough for Troy to here by the doorway. Gabriella looked at me even more nervous this time. Austin pushed Troy towards us.

"Hi...uh...I was...just...uh...wondering..." he continued to ramble.

"Troy!!! SPIT IT OUT!!!!" I said loudly. He glared at me again.

"Uh, I was wondering if you...li..li..like me?" he asked stuttering many times.

"Why do you ask?" she said with a sly smile. I knew she didn't want to admit her feelings without knowing his first. Austin came forward again and said, "Troy if you don't tell her now, then every guy at your school is going to be after her and you'll regret it!" Troy glared at him knowing he pretty much said it all.

"I...uh..." Austin hit his back forcing the words out of his mouth, "I like you!" he exclaimed.

"Really? I...I like you too." She said. 'What is with people and stuttering this week?' I thought.

"In that case, do you want to be...my girlfriend?" he asked hopefully.

"I'd like that." She said. He smiled widely. You could tell he was doing cartwheels inside.

"I told you so!" I exclaimed knowing I was acting like a two year old, but I didn't care.

"Jen, shut up and pick out your shoes I can't stand this store any longer." Troy said.

"I am _so_ getting these!" Gabriella exclaimed holding up a pair of pale pink and silver strappy sandals. The heel was probably about three inches high. I could see Troy intertwine his fingers with hers.

"I want those in gold and blue!" I added trying to pretend I didn't see them holding hands. I didn't want to seem nosy, well only to Gabi, I don't really care what Troy thought.

"Whatever Jen, pick out the second pair before I go deaf from this music." Austin said commenting on the blaring Kelly Clarkson song. I quickly grabbed the wedges I had seen when we first walked into the store.

"These!" I said to him over the loud music. He looked at the price tag, "No way! These are $100! Pick something cheaper!" Austin said.

"What's your shoe size?" Gabriella asked.

"8." I said wondering why she asked.

"Same! I'll pay for half if I can borrow them!" she said.

"Troy, I love your girlfriend!" I said and we ran over to the cash register dragging Austin along with us. I heard him say softly, "Me too, Jenna, me too."


End file.
